The Survivors
by drunkgrunt343
Summary: What happens when 4 excovenant and 5 humans have to team up to escape the High Charity rated t for language and some strong sexual content
1. The Awakening

The Survivor 

Awakening

Aloud explosion rocks the ground beneath private Jack T. Owens Numb body, as he slowly regained consciousness.

"Son of a bitch" he murmurs under his breath as he notices the tearing pain in his left shoulder.

"What the hell happened to me?" he announces with no one around to hear him. Jack slowly tries to raise himself to his feet as another explosion rocks the floor he's standing on. He realizes he's in a covenant holding cell as he sees the solid wall of purple energy at the end of the small corridor he's in. As he regains he sight he sees the bodies of his former squad. He walks over to the most familiar body.

"Holy shit, why?" He screams as he notices it's the dead body of his brother Jake. Jake had short black hair and a goatee. As Jack continues walking he finds the unconscious body of his CO, Sergeant George banks.

"Sarge, Sarge wake up!" cries Jack

"Huh, where in Sam hell are we son.?"

"In a covie prison"

"Is everyone alright?"

"It's just us sir…those bastards killed everyone, including my brother"

"I'm sorry private…"

"For what!"

"It's all my fault I got us into this mess, I was the one who ordered the attack on the covenant camp"

"No, sir… Your plan was perfect, but those covies…… there were just to many…way more than the recon squads had said"

"Ok soldier, let's leave it at that and find a way to get the hell outta here"

"Sir, yes sir"

_5 hours earlier_

_Somewhere aboard the High Charity:_

Omi 'Oakamee stood in an overcrowded briefing room. He was preparing to brief his squad on the mission they had just received from the Prophet of Truth. His men slowly crept into the room, his 2nd in command Ari 'Alomee was the first to enter followed by 1st lieutenant Jengto. Although Jengto was an Unggoy he had proven himself countless times and was given the honor of 1st lieutenant in the -fleet of Grand Prophecy-, the prophets special fleet. Its job was to protect the High Charity and execute the holiest of missions regarding the –Halos-. After Jengto came two Lekgolo, twelve Sangheili, twenty Unggoy, eight Yig-Kar and four Yanme'e. This was Omi's Squad, the best of the best. Omi was waiting for a guest to arrive. He had no idea who, but it was the Prophets will, so it was done. His men took their seats and watched in awe as the guest arrived.

"I've arrived, loyal subjects of the Prophets."

All around the table murmurs of shock could be heard. "It's him" "wow" "it's it's…"

"**THE ARBITER"** announced Omi.

All stood, bowed and sat.

"I have come to assist you by the prophets will" said The Arbiter with a certain spark in his voice.

"Thank the prophets and you holy Arbiter, now please sit and watch as I brief everyone on the mission"

**A/N: stayed tuned for my next installment and see what happens to Sarge, Omi, Jack and The Arbiter.**


	2. The Escape part 1

The Survivors

Ch.2-part 1

-

The Escape

_2 hours after the start of the covenant civil war_

_Holding cell 16-b:_

"So, Sarge what are we gonna do"

"Good question marine, let's have a beer and play strip poker!"

"NO" Jack said obviously disgusted.

"Sorry, just teasing, but there isn't anything we can do, we're trapped"

"Good point"

_4 hours earlier_

_Aboard covenant cruiser -Gallant retreat- docked in High Charity_

Omi stood on the bridge of the -Gallant retreat- watching the 3rd army of the covenant boarding their ships. He and his squad had orders to lead the –fleet of holy retribution- on a mission to the second –halo- and retrieve the Icon.

5 minutes before the fleet was ready Omi's 2nd in command Ari 'Alomee entered the bridge followed by the 1st lieutenant Jengto.

"Sir, the fleet is almost ready"

"Good, hail all shipmasters and tell them to set the coordinates for the Holy Library into their navigational computers"

"Aye sir"

Then Ari left the room, but Jengto stayed.

"May I help you lieutenant"

"Sir" Jengto squeaked "um me just wondering if after mission you put in good word for me, me miss home a lot "

"Sure lieutenant, as long as you play your part"

"Sir yes sir"

--

_5 minutes later_

_Communications relay aboard cruiser –Gallant retreat-:_

Ari had just finished relaying the message when he spotted his one true love, Sara 'Satomee.

"Sara"

"Ari is that you"

"O Sara I've missed you so much, where have you been"

"I was transferred to the flagship –Ascending spirit- after the destruction of the first –halo-. I thought you were dead since you had been an officer on the –Truth and Reconciliation-."

"I… Was"

"What do you mean"?

"I was injured by the –Demon-." Ari said lifting his armor to show Sara the large scar in his left shoulder. "They quickly took me to a medical bay aboard the –Gallant retreat-. And so this became my new home"

"I was so worried… O Ari I love you what can I say"

"Don't say anything," Ari said as he kissed her with all the love in his Sangheili heart.

"Ari how long I've longed to have the chance to kiss you, just one more time."

_1 hour later in Ari 'Alomee's quarters_

_Aboard –Gallant retreat-_

"Oh, Oh, Aah"

Was the only thing Ari heard as he expressed his love to Sara in the deepest way of all?

"Oh yeah, Ari keep going" exclaimed Sara as she sat on top of Ari's Penis which was protruding into her vagina.

But Ari and Sara's time together was cut short as Omi announced something of vital importance over the intercom system aboard the ship

"This is shipmaster Omi 'Oakamee we are approaching the atmosphere of the –halo- prepare for turbulence. Also. 2nd in command Ari Alomee is needed in the meeting room, we have to discuss something of vital importance.

Ari stood and began to dress.

"No, Ari stay."

"I am sorry my love stay here, I shall return."

As Ari left the room all Sara could do was stare at his beautiful body

"O how I love that big hunk.


	3. Author's Note

A/N SORRY TO ALL WHO HAD A BAD IMAGE APPEAR IN HEAD AT END OF CHAPTER 2

**But I had to it effects the story line quite a bit**

**I promise No MORE ELITE SEX**

**But look forward in chapter 4 or 5 for human sex………….wink**

**Plus a lot of action is on the way.**


	4. The Escape part 2

The Survivors

Ch.2-part 2

The Escape

_2 and half hours after the start of the covenant civil war_

Holding cell 16-b 

"So that's how it happened"

"Son, your saying the covenant has gone into a state of civil war!"

"Technically…yes. They just started fighting, from what I saw there are two factions"

"Who?"

"The elites, grunts on one side the brutes, jackals and drones on the other"

"What about the hunters"

"They haven't really gotten involved, but my gut tells me they'll join the elites"

All of the sudden a 7-foot green figure passed by.

"What the! Chief is that you, we need help!"

Then the figure turned and ran back, obviously noticing the noise.

"Marines listen, I can't save you."

"What, you little son of a." sarge said but got cut off when jack motioned him to calm down

"Why?"

"I have to stop the prophet of truth from getting away"

"You could at least get us outta this god damned cell" sarge said obviously annoyed

"Ok"

The Chief quickly freed them and ran off

"Thanks chief"

"No problem" the chief said voice fading

"Let's get out of this god forbidden place," said jack

"Way ahead of you" the Sarge said picking up a M41 SSR MAW/AW heavy rocket launcher.

"Nice one" jack said picking up two M7/cassless SMG's.

All of the sudden the door at the far end of the hall opened, sarge was able to hide but jack was out in the open. Through the large door came the chieftain of the brutes, Tartarus

"Humph, human you think you can escape, Ha"

"Screw you, ya big hairy mother fucker"

"You shall pay for your insolence"

"Come and get it you Mohawk stylin' bastard"

"Guards"

All of the sudden from behind Tartarus came two honor guards and a brute captain.

"Too scared to fight" yelled jack who had by now wet his pants.

"I dare not waste my time on an over zealous and weak human let alone you"

At that moment Jack became so outraged that he clicked off the safeties and let loose a hail of 5mm bullets on the approaching attackers

"Suck this you blow jobbing cock suckers"

As the barrage continued one of the guard's armor gave and he became ridden with bullet holes.

"One down three to go"

At seeing the death of his comrade one brute decided to shoot at the human. Even though Tartarus ordered to take him alive. Right away Jack dived for cover as red bolts of superheated plasma passed where he had stood half a second ago. Jack looked where he had landed and found two plasma grenades. He primed one, waited and threw. The grenade missed its target and exploded harmlessly.

"Damn it"

Jack primed the second one and, with all his strength threw it at the last standing honor guard. After three seconds of silence a flash of blue lit the room, signaling the grenades detonation. Jack looked over his barrier and saw only the brute captain and…

"What where did Tartarus go?"

At that a sharp pain erupted through out Jacks body as Tartarus hit him on the head with the stub of his gravity hammer. Suddenly darkness engulfed Jacks line of sight as he fell on the ground, unconscious.

_45 minutes before the start of the covenant civil war_

_Briefing room 3-h_

_Aboard the covenant cruiser –Gallant retreat-._

As Ari approached the briefing room he saw two zealots guarding the door. After a DNA check the guards allowed him passage. The room was fairly large with bleachers on one side, a podium in the middle and an oval table on the other side. At one end of the table Ari spotted Omi talking to the shipboard A.I., Aramushi. Omi spotted Ari and motioned for him to come and sit.

"Guards, leave us"

Four Golden clad Shangheili left the room from their different strategic locations.

"Hello Omi"

"Hello Ari"

"What is so urgent that I was called on such short notice"?

Omi let out a long sigh "one hour, seven minutes and twenty-five seconds ago the demon breached the Prophet of Regrets guards and killed him."

"WHAT"

"I know, I know but that is not why I called"

"Why did you call then"?

"The remaining Prophets have ordered the jiralhanae to be the new honor guards of the Prophets"

"WHAT"

"Just listen, some factions of shangheili are considering rebellion"

"WHAT"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN"

"Sorry ship master"

"Aramushi please bring the message on screen"

A large holographic letter appeared before Ari and Omi.

"This message was received via a secret shangheili communications channel. It's an invitation to a meeting."

"About what?"

"Our fate"


End file.
